125929-returning-player-relevelling-1-50-impressions
Content ---- ---- ---- Hey man just keep at it. Run contracts while you do so you can get better gear! I was right where you are, and just finished the vet adventure requirement yesterday. Don't make it your sole focus and remember that you can run world bosses as well since they are retroactive. Also you can work on reputations and whatnot for amps/ability points, contracts help here to generate rep faster. And don't forget to max out your gems weekly. Do all of this while going through the attunement process and it won't feel so bad. (And yes I am not a huge fan of the process either! You can always buy a pristine genesis key from someone and skip the whole process if it seems too bad.) | |} ---- ty for the support man:) | |} ---- ---- I feel your pain, if you ain't got a group of mates, it does make it very difficult. A few things to keep in mind, you won't mind the attunement once you realise the amp/ability point grind. It's the real alt killer (contracts, defile/blight rep is a step in the right direction). Second being don't be demanding. I have been helping guilders get attuned for the past month, and it soaks up a lot of our time. For a while there, I spent my entire ingame time helping people getting attuned, the last person I will help is the person that demands or passive aggressive about getting help. I can only help a few at a time D-: The contracts are a step in the right direction for attunement, it just needs to be expanded on it a lot more. | |} ---- yes..and its also a bit painfull for me to get help from ppl that dont get anything out of helping me. In dungeons ppl at least get glory that can buy even raid gear. Vet dungeons yields nothing to already attuned players. Like a guildie said in guild chat last night..I'l happily run adventures...but just the new one!..I cant say I blame him tbo... And I dont blame the ppl in my guild. Most already raid and they dont realy need more ppl in their raid group. It makes it very hard to "waste1-2 hours in vet adventures then, particular if you have family and restricted play time, meaning--you want to make your game time somewhat profitable! I dont blame ppl..I blame carbines attunement system! :) | |} ---- ---- ---- The garrisons in WoW are also almost mandatory if you want to progress the end in game and get gear faster. As someone with quite a few Lv 100 characters I can tell you that the process for unlocking your entire garrison on each character becomes VERY repetitive and not much fun at all. | |} ---- I think that's an excellent idea, or some other way to give lower level players a bit more of an incentive to queue up for stuff. Main reason I did the protostar academy on an alt was for the attunement on her claws. Do they have dungeon/shiphand attunements for more gear? Haven't gotten out of Celestion with her yet. | |} ----